With the rapid development of the radio mobile communication technology, multiple radio communication standards arise, which include: the second-generation radio mobile communication standard of Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technology, the third-generation radio mobile communication standard of Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) technology, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology, Time Division Synchronous CDMA (TD-SCDMA) technology and the third-generation radio mobile communication evolution standard of Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, as well as radio mobile communication standards of other forms, such as Bluetooth, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), etc.
When so many radio communication standards above coexist in a system, the multi-standard adaptability should be considered in a system design. The SDR theory is to solve such problem, and now, the transmission schemes based on the SDR and adopted to solve this problem in the prior art include: a pipeline structure, a bus-oriented structure and an interactive network structure, The pipeline structure is a structure in which each processing module is in cascaded connection with another in the radio communication system; the bus-oriented structure is a structure in which each processing module is in the bus-oriented interconnection with another in the radio communication system; and the interactive network structure is a structure in which all processing modules are interconnected and interworked through one interaction matrix. Although these structures may be adapted to the system in which the multi-standard radio communication standards coexist, the advantages of each structure cannot be complemented with each other in this case. At present, there is no solution that can help to solve such problem of complementary advantages.